


My Little Tiger

by devil_in_a_halo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Porn With Plot, Top Castiel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5511356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_in_a_halo/pseuds/devil_in_a_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps telling Cas to "Go get 'em Tiger" and he finally does</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on my dash it wasn't actually sent to me but i figured i should fic it anyway
> 
> i hope you enjoy it

The first time Dean ever tried to get Cas laid he shoved a wad of cash in his hand and said an encouraging "Go get her, tiger. Don't make me push you." And Dean still smiles when he thinks about how that ended. 

The second time was when Cas was going by the name Steve, while he was human.  He pulled up to the ladies house clapped Cas on the chest and again said "Go get 'em tiger"

This time they are sat together at a bar with music blasting so loud Dean can barely hear himself think. "Hey Cas?" 

"Yes Dean?" Came a rough and gravely and ever doting reply

"What do you think of her?" He asked pointing out a busty brunette that was sat a few stools away. He gave Dean his confused puppy look. "Cas, c'mon you need to have a little fun once in awhile" 

"I'm having fun now Dean" Cas insisted realizing it is another one of Dean's schemes to get him laid

"C'mon Cas. Go get 'em tiger" Cas rolled his eyes. He quickly thought up a plan. He stood like he was about to go over and talk to her but grabbed Dean's jacket instead and pulled him up pressing his lips to Dean's. His eyes fly open in surprise to the angel kissing him so suddenly. 

It only took a second for Dean to sink into the kiss resting a hand on Cas' lower back pulling them chest to chest. "How what that for going and getting 'em, Dean?" Dean cleared his throat

"Uh, yeah, good job Cas... But I think your going to need some more practice" He smirked pulling him in for another kiss. 

Dean tossed a few bills down on the bar and took Cas' hand leading him out to the Impala. He opened the back door and they both crawled in. Dean settled on his back with Cas looming over him. He leaned down pressing his lips to Dean's again. The kiss quickly got heated when Dean started to lick across Cas' asking for entrance. Cas opened his mouth with a smirk plunging his tongue into Dean's mouth mapping out the new terrain. 

Dean held back a moan much to Cas' displeasure. Cas nipped at his lips and Dean wasn't able to suppress the moan that erupted from his lips. Dean shivered at Cas' lustful chuckle as he moved down to mouth at Dean's jaw and throat. "Fuck Cas" Dean moaned tilting his head to expose more of his neck to the angel above him. 

The weight on Dean suddenly disappeared making him open his eyes to the roof on the Impala. He groaned _what the fuck?_ His thoughts were quickly cut off when Cas returned continuing his work on Dean's neck. Cas struggled to remove his over coat making Dean chuckle. Dean sat up best he could and helped Cas strip himself down. Dean ran his hands over Cas' chest and stomach feeling the muscle that was built up under the skin. Cas let out a deep growling moan when Dean pressed a kiss right over his heart. 

Dean wrestled off his layers one by one till he got down to nothing but bare skin. Cas' mouth watered as he took in every freckled inch. Cas applied small soft kisses to all the freckles to Dean's face "You know" He whispered "Some people call freckles angel kisses" He punctuated each word with a kiss.

"Should I expect a few more by morning then?" Dean smiled. Cas responded by capturing Dean's lips with his own. Dean reached for the belt on Cas' pants. 

"Are you sure Dean?" 

"C'mon Tiger" Dean smirked pulling him down into a kiss while continuing undoing his belt. Cas gave in shimmying out of his pants. "Commando huh?" Dean laughed. Cas shrugged tugging at Dean's pants. He lifted his hips and wiggling out of his jeans and boxers. 

After a minute or two of awkwardly changing positions Cas was pressing a lubed up finger against Dean's rim. "Fuck" Dean groaned against Cas' neck pressing back against his finger. After a bit Cas added another finger scissoring Dean open. "Cas" fell from Dean's lips like a prayer that was driving Cas crazy. He added a third finger and thrust a few times before removing his fingers completely. Dean whined making Cas chuckle. 

"Patience is a virtue Dean" 

"Fuck that and fuck me already Cas" He growled. Cas tsked but lubed himself up. Dean felt the blunt tip of Cas' cock press against him. Cas held tight to Dean's waist stopping him from just dropping down and impaling himself on his cock. "Cas" He moaned trying to wriggle free of his iron grip. Cas watched his cock disappear inside Dean with wrapped amazement.  

"Oh, Dean" He moaned mouthing at Dean's neck leaving a trail of hickeys in his wake. When Cas finally bottomed out they both let out a sigh. 

"I've been waiting for this for so long" Dean whispered grinding his hips down. Cas nodded in agreement lifting Dean back up and dropping him down again. "Fuck" They set a murderous pace ignoring the rock of the Impala. 

"Dean" fell from Cas' lips like a waterfall. Dean sunk his teeth into the angel's shoulder but not hard enough to draw blood. 

"You like this angel?" He whispered into the angel's ear getting a moan in response. "You like having your cock inside me?" He nipped at his ear 

"Fuck DEan" Cas moaned. The swear sending a shiver down Dean's spine making his muscles clench. 

"You gunna cum for me Cas?" Came Dean's deep lust thick voice in time with the melody of panting and the slap of skin on skin. "You gunna cum inside me _Castiel_ "Dean reached between them grabbing at his cock and stroking it in time with the trust coming from Cas' hips. He could feel bruises forming from where his sharp hips slammed into his ass. 

"Dean" Cas grunted out "I'm going to-" He broke himself off with a moan

"Cum for me Cas" Dean urged "C'mon _Castiel_ " He purred fisting his hands in his hair and tugging softly. Cas pressed a kiss to Dean's lips right as Dean came over his fist. All the muscles in his body tightened as his orgasm racked through him. Cas cried out cumming when he felt Dean clench around him. Dean rocked his hips riding Cas through his orgasm. 

A quiet settled over them as they regained their breath. Dean laid on Cas' chest his head tucked into his neck. 

"That was..." Dean faded off not knowing the words to describe the experience

"I agree" Cas mumbled drifting a hand over Dean's back feeling the muscles ripple under his fingers. Cas shifted pulling out of Dean leaving him feeling empty. Dean used his boxers to clean them up before tossing his clothes back on. Them getting redressed was an adventure in its own right. "Can we...Can we do that again some time?" 

"You bet your ass Tiger" Dean chuckled pushing his keys in the ignition. 

 

And the rest, they say, is history...


End file.
